


weakling

by apocrypha (rotate)



Category: Magi - Fandom
Genre: + collarbones, :c, mf baby, yoooo i love yunan he needs more screentime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotate/pseuds/apocrypha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yunan & his thoughts on sinbad</p>
            </blockquote>





	weakling

_he's forgotten how to make tea._

perhaps he should ask aladdin, morgiana, or alibaba- or even _hakuryuu_ how. though it was not the tea that bothered him, it was the years that went by. had it been that long? he was unsure. to him, it seemed like a couple of weeks.

he wasn't lonely, was he?

he thought of before, sinbad as just a small child, wishing to become a king and change the world. that sinbad was gone. it was just a phase. it was a layer waiting to be shed.

sinbad had become a cold and manipulative man. and he thought, what if he had not chose sinbad as his king? would the world be different?

yes.

even if the world had no kings, sinbad was the king of the world, ja'far as his lapdog, and him as the one who had supported him, who told him  _"you can do anything!"_

and he could.

and he could not stop him.

he was just the guardian of the great rift after all.


End file.
